


Meet the Bridgertons

by tomato_toastie



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Matchmaking, Meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomato_toastie/pseuds/tomato_toastie
Summary: How the Bridgertons are introduced to and fell in love with the object of their eldest brother's "annoyance", Kate Sheffield.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 30
Kudos: 214





	1. Francesca meets Kate

The drawing room in Aubrey Hall was abuzz with activity in the wake of the departure of Lord Bridgerton and Miss Featherington. 

Kate was barely able to compose herself before Edwina appeared asking for details of the incident. She tried her best to convey Anthony's triumphant rescue as people around them were creaning to eavesdrop on their conversation. 

"And she just left?" Edwina exclaimed

"She and that ghastly Grimston departed soon after" Kate scoffed. "Likely to avoid having to relive the humiliation from onlookers". Just then, two ladies appeared in front of the two sisters. 

"Kate, Edwina. I don't believe you've met my sister, Francesca." Daphne Bennett née Bridgerton, Duchess of Hastings, introduces her companion, a girl not much younger than Edwina, in a pale salmon dress. 

No doubt from her colouring, she is another Bridgerton. To be more specific, the younger sister of Eloise, whom Kate met at Bridgerton House last fortnight. It is quite fascinating how they look alike and yet one could easily tell them apart. She is also starting to see the vast advantage of alphabetical naming that the Viscountess and late Viscount decided to adapt to their large broad. 

"A pleasure to _finally_ meet you both" she says with a wide friendly smile and a slight curtsey. 

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Bridgerton." Kate replied with a small curtsey. Finally? 

"Just call me Francesca please. Although the number has dwindled, there are presently three Miss Bridgertons in residence" she twittered. 

"Then we must be Kate and Edwina to you in kind" Edwina curtsey and returned the gesture of friendship. She likes her instantly. 

"Brilliant! So Kate… " There was something in her sweet smile and glint in her eye that made Kate a little uneasy, especially when directed at her. "Forgive my credulity but I felt such a fantastical tale needed to be verified from the source. Daphne here told me that you sunk Anthony's ball into the lake earlier." 

Instead of admonishing her sister for the accusation, Kate met an identical sly smile on Duchess of Hastings' face. "I… may have-" 

Francesca's face lit up with mirth and she took both Kate's hands into her own "You are my new favorite person! You simply must regale me with your triumphant tale" 

"There isn't much to the tale I am afraid" Kate replied nonchalantly. What was there to say of this simple tale of revenge? He struck her ball in the beginning to vex her, she saw an opportunity for some retribution and she took it. Not the most exciting of tales. 

"Nonsense! Any tale that ends with my eldest brother well and truly bested is a tale worth repeating." she replied, almost in admonishment of her blasé attitude to the unfolded events. "Would you kindly sit with me at dinner?" she said as her eyes begged. Edwina did this as well and she could feel herself caving. 

"I…" 

"She will be delighted" Edwina cut in before Kate could get another word in. She raised an eyebrow to her sister to which Edwina just smiled her dazzling smile in return. Kate detected some mischief afoot. 

"Come along then," Francesca says as she loops her arm around Kate's.

She found herself half dragged through the crowd as they conversed casually. Francesca asks her about her journey to and how she finds Aubrey Hall. Kate in turn inquires about her studies on the pianoforte, when Francesca mentions why she is mostly absent from London. 

Dread starts to form in her stomach as she is led closer to the head of the table. Of course Francesca would be seated near the head of the table, Lord Bridgerton would keep his younger siblings close. All her self-assurances of having several dozen people between the Viscount and herself are slowly obliterated with every step she is led by Francesca. 

While trying to keep abreast with the conversation, her mind whirls frantically for a means of escape from having dinner in such close proximity to him.

Before she is able to formulate a plan, Francesca stops at a vacant seat beside the Duchess of Hastings. "Oh, Daph! Would you and Simon mind moving a seat down so that Kate can join us?" 

"That's not necessary really-" 

"Not a problem" the Duke smiled at his sister-in-law as he turned to the gentleman who was seated beside him and whispered something to him. She managed to discern something along the lines of apologies and for him to find the seat designated for Kate Sheffield.

Kate was mortified and offered an apology to the gentleman for taking his seat. The comley young man smiled and told her to not think anything of it before walking away to find his new seat. The Duke then stood, pulled his wife's chair out and escorted her to take his seat. He then sat down in the chair that was previously occupied by the comely gentleman.

During this chair swapping exercise, she could almost acutely feel the Viscount's gaze upon her. Without the buffer of distance, her body flushes immediately from the attention. 

Pull yourself together, she scolded herself. You are just being fanciful. He is probably not even aware of your presence. As the words played in her head, she knew deep down to her bones that if she were to look at his direction this very moment, she would be proven wrong. 

She could almost detect a crease forming in between his eyebrows, curious as to her impromptu seating upgrade. She does not have the mental capacity to analyse why this six sense is present at the moment. 

Francesca, unaware of Kate's inner turmoil, simply gestures to the seat beside her with an innocent smile. Kate sat heavily between the sisters and adjusted her skirts as Francesca turned to greet her neighbour on the other side. 

This afforded Kate some time to collect herself, in which she takes the opportunity to crane her neck in search of Mary and Edwina. Somewhere down the middle of the table, Kate spots them having what seems to be a very animated conversation. They glanced her way and she gave them a wane smile. Edwina must be trying to explain to Mary how Kate found herself seated so far away from them. 

An in depth interrogation will surely be underway the moment the three Sheffields are in close quarters, she had no doubt. This very night, if Edwina could help it. Funnily, even Kate herself could not fathom how she ended up in her current predicament. 

She took a deep breath before turning her attention to Francesca, who asked her a question, while trying her damndest not to look at Lord Bridgerton. She steeled her shoulders and repeated in her head that she will not show cowardice in front of this man, no matter how gooey he made her insides feel. 

Francesca, on the other hand, was quite at ease. She had decided then that Katherine Sheffield would make a fabulous sister indeed. She would fit right into the family, she thought, as she concocted schemes in her head to make it so. 

It certainly helped matters that her imperious eldest brother and Kate kept stealing glances throughout dinner that were not subtle enough to escape the notice of watchful eyes. 


	2. Benedict meets Kate

Supper was an exhausting affair. Although the Bridgerton sisters' company was pleasant enough, being on high alert for an extended duration has made her quite fatigued. At one point, she even glared at Lord Bridgerton, telling him with her eyes to stop staring. To which he just raised an eyebrow and a dignified chin in defiance. Insufferable man!

After supper, she convened with Mary and Edwina. She finds herself having to recount the incident between Lord Bridgerton and Penelope Featherington to Mary, who had glowed with pride as if he had single-handedly saved a dozen children from drowning. Annoyance started to bloom in her chest at having to attest to the viscount in a complimentary way, but she found that she could not besmirch his heroic gesture. He was that magnificent.

Kate found herself wandering the drawing room they were in while Edwina and Mary were casually chatting with the Featheringtons. Although she has only been here for less than a day, she knows that she will dearly miss Aubrey Hall when it comes time to leave. 

A painting on the wall caught her attention. A lush meadow of yellow and green, lit by an afternoon sun.

Between the journey from London, Pall Mall and supper with the Bridgertons, she was drained and could hardly wait to retire for the night. The serene landscape calmed her some, as she let her shoulders drop and she released a long sigh. She wondered if inspiration for the painting was present on the grounds of this no doubt vast estate. 

Then, the gentlemen returned and began mingling with the ladies. Everyone is seemingly more relaxed and laid back, chatting idly and laughing. She carried on her study of the tranquil meadow, hoping to be left to her own devices. 

"Miss Sheffield," a voice close to her right shoulder pulled her attention away. She turned and was met with the charming face of Colin Bridgerton. Quickly, she schooled her expression to mild amusement. 

"May I introduce my brother?" he says with a mischievous grin. 

A feeling of familiarity washed over her, as Colin introduced another brother to her. Beside Colin was a man who was the perfect amalgamation of himself and his eldest brother. Again, how do they all look alike but be different at the same time? It was probably why she felt a clench in her chest every time she was introduced to another Bridgerton. They all reminded her of the viscount.

"The thirteen year old?" she questioned, trying to inject some levity. 

This new Bridgerton laughed roguishly. "Not quite, but I am sure that can be arranged." 

"This is my elder brother Benedict" Colin continued with flourish, "Benedict, Miss Kate Sheffield."

Something about the introduction did not sit well with Kate. As with Francesca, it seemed somehow less formal, as if introducing a member of a family to another. Could the Bridgerton siblings be setting their sights on being in-laws with her through Edwina? Her mind began to turn and she almost missed his next words. 

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Sheffield," He took her offered hand and lay an airy kiss to her knuckles. "You are not at all what I expected."

And she wasn't. Benedict has met, by pure chance most of the time, Anthony's paramours in the past and he could discern some underlying features that his brother seems to prefer. This Miss Sheffield, however, does not fit the mould. Which is a good thing, as there must be something more to her than meets the eye. 

"I beg your pardon?" she remarked with a raised eyebrow, a little insulted. 

"I mean…" he stutters. Damn, that came out wrong. She doesn't seem flattered one bit. If anything she looks quite annoyed. Colin was practically dying beside him, trying to contain his laughter. "My brother's description does not do you justice" he puts on a charming smile that always works on women to diffuse the situation. 

She seemed unamused and clearly did not believe his reasoning, but decided to let the matter go. "I shall take that as a compliment then" she answers. 

At the corner of her eye she saw Colin being elbowed by his brother hard in the ribs. "It is all complimentary, I assure you Miss Sheffield" chimed Colin. 

She hummed through her nose in a mixture of acceptance and disbelief. 

"Benedict, did you know that Miss Sheffield is an accomplished watercolourist?" Colin remarked as he regained his composure. 

"Really?" Benedict's whole face lit up as he stared at her with renewed interest. 

"Accomplished is quite an exaggeration," she answered nonchalantly, "I dabble when inspiration strikes." 

"And what is your muse, Miss Sheffield?" 

"Nature mostly," She remarks as she gestures towards the painting of the meadow. "And what of you, Mister Bridgerton? Are you an artist?" 

"Artist is too strong a word, but I do find the human form to be quite inspiring to capture on canvas. Do you paint people as well?" 

"Personally I find human anatomy to be quite daunting. Though, I do admire the work of an expert nonetheless. Flowers are far less intimidating and much more forgiving to imperfections than a human subject."

"How fortuitous then that you have joined us." Benedict remarked with a wide smile as he continued to study the lady that has Anthony in a fuss. "Aubrey Hall has the most exquisite flower gardens to take inspiration from. Our mother's pride and joy, after her children of course. It would put the gardens in London to shame." 

Before she could answer in the affirmative, Colin cut in, "Oh, Miss Sheffield has had a sample of the majesty of Aubrey Hall's gardens." his face gave nothing away as both Kate and Benedict eyed him curiously. 

"I _caught_ her taking a stroll through the gardens with Anthony earlier." he remarked nonchalantly to Benedict. 

To an outsider, the statement seemed innocent enough. It was not accusatory, almost teasing. Both Kate and Benedict however did not take the statement lightly. 

Benedict caught the implications that Colin was conveying. Firstly, their eldest brother was not one to be strolling with young ladies of the ton. Especially a lady whom he planned to make his sister-in-law. Anthony seemed determined to woo the sister of his intended, but not that determined. Surely this infers to some feelings that Anthony may be harbouring for this lady if he intentionally seeks out her company. Self awareness of said feelings notwithstanding. 

Secondly, from her flustered demeanour, there is surely something brewing beyond familial ties on the side of Miss Sheffield towards his brother. Benedict notes to regard her with a much more discerning eye.

"It was by pure happenstance that he came upon me exploring your mother's gardens, I assure you." Kate was ruffled by the implications set forth from the innocent statement and she would need to rectify the situation before it spiralled out of control. "Lord Bridgerton and I, just simply, happened upon each other" she solidified with a serene smile that contradicts her racing heart. 

From the sceptical raised eyebrows sent her way, it seems her excuse did not suffice despite its truthfulness.

"How serendipitous then," Benedict chimed with a mischievous smirk that seems to run in the family, "that you would find yourself with the finest guide for these grounds as your companion" 

"Indeed," Colin added, "If anyone is well acquainted with Aubrey Hall, it would be Anthony. It is the ancestral seat of our family." He released a deep sigh and said nonchalantly, "Hopefully soon, we will have a new viscountess to care for the grounds just as much as he does."

She is met with soft but pointed stares from the two Bridgertons and for a moment, it caught her off guard. She regarded them curiously in turn. 

She knows that the viscount has his sights set on Edwina to be his viscountess but the pointed stares directed at her alludes to the notion of another possibility. Maybe it was not Edwina they were envisaging as the new Viscountess Bridgerton. Just maybe… 

Ah, what nonsense! Clearly she is much too tired from all the goings on of the day that her thoughts are all muddled. Most probably they are privy to their brother's plans to make Edwina the future Viscountess Bridgerton and therefore devised a scheme to try to endear Kate to their family to get to Edwina.

She gave her head a little shake and decided to play the field. "I am sure whomever that takes on the mantle would be chosen well, as she would have quite a monumental task at hand as a future viscountess." She added, "For surely being a wife to the viscount is a handful in and of itself." 

The brothers kept their expression neutral, trying hard not to react to her barb at their brother's expense. She was quite feisty, this Kate Sheffield, and will definitely keep Anthony on his toes. 

"I am almost quite certain the lady in question will fit into her new role quite beautifully," Benedict smirks, pinning Kate with a piercing stare. "She has shown great tenacity and sharpness of wit, which will be essential to manage all that her new position entails. What are your thoughts, Colin?" he strokes his chin as if considering the matter in depth. 

"Oh, I fully concur with your assessment." Colin says quite seriously while nodding at Benedict. He then turns his gaze towards Kate, pointedly trying to get his views across. 

Confusion marks her features further as she tried to make sense of it all. She turned her head towards Edwina and thought, had the Bridgertons been keeping that close an eye on Edwina that they are able to come to such conclusions in such a short amount of time? The season only began a couple of weeks ago, for goodness sake! On top of that, the interactions Edwina has had with the Bridgertons have been measly. Kate herself has had more Bridgertons sprung onto her than Edwina has. Or, do they have another lady in mind to be the new Viscountess Bridgerton? But, why would it be imperative to inform her then? She, a mere sister of their brother's potential intended. Unease starts to twist in her stomach, and she could not fathom why. 

Kate turned her attention back to the Bridgerton brothers, who were smiling kindly upon her.

The brothers decided then that they would be quite content if Anthony chose this intelligent and fascinating lady, that he is clearly enamoured with, as his wife. Being a dazzling and worthy sister-in-law and viscountess is just icing on the cake. Her devotion to her own family and selflessness is evidence enough that she will fit in their family just right as Anthony's wife. 

A game of charades was called and she was freed from their arresting gaze. Kate saw her opening for an escape. 

How is it she finds the need to escape from Bridgertons twice in one evening? 

"It seems that my sister requires me," she says quickly, "it was a pleasure to meet you, Mister Bridgerton, and good evening Mister Bridgerton" she curtseyed to one after the other without meeting their amused looks and left the scene. She would allow her cowardice this one time. 

The two brothers watched her walk away, noting that Edwina seemed surprised by the suddenness of her sister's appearance. Benedict and Colin then diverted their attention to the fireplace where they found Anthony engaged in conversation while staring daggers at them. Without a doubt they will be presently subjected to an amusing round of interrogations, where Anthony will try to wrestle information out of them while feigning interest. 

With a half-hearted sigh, Benedict discreetly reached into his coat pocket and slapped some paper currency into Colin's outstretched hand. He usually hates to lose but this time however, he is very glad he did. 


	3. Gregory & Hyacinth meets Kate

Tulips graze her flowing dress as she takes a leisurely stroll in the beautiful gardens of Aubrey Hall. Although Anthony mentioned that they will return soon after the wedding, she still feels bereft to leave this beautiful place. 

Thinking of her upcoming nuptials, she almost laughs at the ridiculousness her life has become. 

Not two days ago she was wrecked with worry that her sister may fall prey to the viscount's seductions. Yesterday she was ready to give her blessings for their union, and thus have her feelings unrequited forevermore. Then fate stepped in and she found herself engaged to him instead. 

Many reservations about their upcoming nuptials still weigh on her but she decides to hold them off and let time unearth the solutions to her plights. It has worked rather swimmingly so far, in her opinion. There really is no point in worrying about things beyond one's control, is there? 

She perched herself on the bench and just cleared her mind of every little thing, filling her lungs with the fragrance of flowers and fresh country air, and took in the late afternoon sun. 

"Good Afternoon! You are Miss Sheffield, are you not?", a commanding, confident voice asks to her left. 

Kate slowly turns her head and spots a young lady in a light yellow dress with curls about her ears. Her chestnut hair and eyes betray her identity as a Bridgerton. Anthony had mentioned a sister named after one of his mother's favorite flowers. "I am she," she answers in amusement, "and you must be Hyacinth Bridgerton." 

"How did you reckon?" she asks, puzzled. She does not believe she has met Miss Sheffield before, because she would remember such a meeting. 

"Your reputation precedes you Miss Bridgerton. I have heard nothing but complimentary things from your elders." Kate exclaimed, and her face turns serious when she continues, "Although it seems that your brothers have not done you justice." 

Hyacinth smiles and blushes prettily at the praise. "As my governess says, there is always room for improvement." 

Kate giggles at her wittiness and replies, "You can call me Kate if you like."

"I would like that very much." she beamed as she gazes upon this pretty lady. 

Late last night, Colin and Daphne, with Gregory in tow, had burst into her room and excitedly announced that they will be getting a new sister. Seeing the bewilderment on the two youngest Bridgertons faces, Daphne laughs and explains that Anthony has found a lady he wishes to marry and that they will get a new sister in less then two weeks. 

The next morning over breakfast, Gregory mentioned that he was quite shocked at the news and had a few reservations. She scoffed and just brushed it off. They gained a brother last year and that turned out to be the best thing to happen all season. Surely a sister would be just as good, she reasoned, if not better. Gregory did not seem convinced. 

So when they heard the maids point out 'the new Lady Bridgerton' roaming the gardens, they both agreed that it was time to meet the lady who is to be their brother's wife. 

A cleared throat, too loud to be natural, sounded near a shrub beside Hyacinth. 

She rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance, "My apologies, this is my brother Gregory." A miniature Anthony comes into view from the surrounding shrubbery. He smiled upon seeing Kate's joyous face before Hyacinth continued, "he is older than me, although he doesn't look it." 

"Oy! Rude." he hissed, as he hit her arm lightly. She retaliated immediately by hitting him back. 

Kate laughs at their antics, "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you both. I humbly apologise for not introducing myself sooner." She took a moment to study the two youngest of the Bridgerton brood. This must be the thirteen year-old and therefore, Hyacinth would be twelve. 

"Why are you in the gardens by yourself?" Gregory inquired seriously. Should Anthony not accompany her?

"I just needed some peace and quiet. Also, the four walls have been quite stifling of late." she stated lightly. All the attention she has been receiving has been quite daunting. She wished to steal a few more moments of tranquility before returning to the bustle of London. 

The two Bridgertons shared a look which Kate could not decipher. Before she could remark on it, Gregory took a step forward and took her hand. He lays a gentle kiss on her knuckles, almost apologetically, and takes a step back to stand beside his sister. 

"We are sorry to disturb you." he begins, regret heavy in his voice. "We saw you from the house and wanted to introduce ourselves. And… well… we would like very much to welcome you into our family."

He seems so timid then, a complete change from his previous carefree demeanor. Before Kate could reassure or respond to him, Hyacinth chimes in, "It may get a little rambunctious at times, this family. Regardless…" She shares a look of uncertainty with her brother before turning her attention back to Kate, "we hope you will take a liking to us."

Kate's heart shatters at the imploring looks sent her way. Sad eyes, almost begging, bore into her. 

She then came to a sudden realization. Gregory was a babe when their father died and Hyacinth never knew the warmth of their father's embrace. Neither has had their father's love in their lives. 

Of what little she knows of her husband-to-be, she assumes then that Anthony was the one to fill the role, on top of the title and all that it entails. He must have been the closest thing these two children has had to a father.

Therefore, they were not imploring their brother's wife to like them, but their father figure's. 

Kate sank to her knees in front of them, dirt on her dress be damned, as she took one of their hands each in hers. She met their eyes in turn, begging for their attention. "There is nothing to apologise for and I am so sorry for not coming to see you sooner." she says with every ounce of sincerity and conviction she could muster. Changes can be exciting as well as terribly frightening, especially on young ones. 

A little glimmer of hope shined in their eyes as she continues, "Your family has been nothing but a delight thus far and I am honoured to be a part of such a loving and welcoming family."

Unable to contain their happiness, both Bridgertons tackled her to envelop Kate in a hug, which caused her to fall backwards. They let out a laugh of relief and gratitude. The three found themselves in a big mess of arms and heads almost colliding, as Kate adjusted herself to accommodate them. She held them close for a few moments before both of them drew their heads back to look up at her with twinkling eyes and big toothy grins on their faces. 

Gregory could not help himself though, even if it seems like such an undignified position for a gentleman who would be enrolled in Eton in a few months' time. He glanced at his sister and saw the wonderment on her face as she looked up at Anthony's wife-to-be. For a moment, Gregory wanted to apologise for tackling her to the ground but he was just so happy and relieved. 

Kate stroked their hair softly and lovingly gazed upon them in turn. They could have laid there for hours and she would not have minded it one bit. In that moment, she made a silent promise to be all that they required her to be, and more. She would not disappoint them. 

After a few minutes, Gregory then straightened up and helped Hyacinth and his brother's wife-to-be into a much more comfortable seated position. Hyacinth then sat close beside her while Gregory sat in front of her on the ground. The two Bridgertons held one Kate's hand each. 

"Can I call you Hyacinth and Gregory?" Kate requests, softly. 

They nodded vigorously. "But only if we can call you Kate in return." Hyacinth negotiates. 

"Then we are in agreement." Kate agrees. Hyacinth starts to play with their intertwined fingers. 

"Kate?" Hyacinth tests out her name for the first time. She lowers her eyes then, shyly contemplating her question. 

"Yes, Hyacinth?" Kate responds with a tilted head, trying to get Hyacinth to meet her gaze. 

"Do you love our brother?" 

Two pairs of curious eyes pinned her in place and she hoped she did not tremble under the weight of their gaze. Of all the questions she thought she would be asked, and she has had more than enough to last a lifetime, this was the most unexpected. Such a simple question straight from the mouths of babes. 

What do children care about propriety, good-breeding or legacy? To them, marriage is tantamount to love. Oh how she wishes the answer was that simple. 

She knows that they would be able to spot a lie so Kate takes a steadying breath and answers as truthfully as she can, "I think I do." They looked so giddy that Kate almost burst into tears of happiness. Then she whispers, "But, I implore you to tell no one. It is a secret." 

"Why?" Gregory asks, a crease forming on his forehead. Surely something as important as this should not be kept a secret. 

"Well, I wish to inform him myself in due time." she says and hopes that one day she is able to reveal her true feelings to her future husband. Sooner rather than later hopefully. Slowly but steadily, Anthony has stolen pieces of her heart and she finds herself falling a little more everyday. 

They shared a look and thankfully, they nod in acceptance. Kate sighs with relief. 

"Where will you stay once you marry our brother?" Gregory asks seriously. 

Kate ponders for a moment before answering, "Probably at your brother's lodgings in the meantime. Why do you ask?" 

"We would rather it not be too far away from Bridgerton House to visit." says Hyacinth. She knows that her brother sleeps in another house even though he spends most of his time working in the study at their home. She will surely miss him if he is away for too long. "Could we please come over for a visit?" 

"Both of you are welcome anytime you like, with your mother's permission of course." Kate replies. "I am sure Newton would love to meet you both."

"Newton?" asks Gregory, clearly confused. The inventor? 

"My dog."

Hyacinth let a high pitch squeal, "Really? Oh, yes please!" She could not imagine loving Kate more before. But upon learning about her corgi Newton, she is positively bursting. 

They sat there, the three of them, for a few moments longer. They spoke casually about everything and nothing, just enjoying each other's company and the beautiful flora surrounding them.

"You know, I do hope I pass muster as your new sister-in-law." Kate implores to the two. Their good opinion and favor is of great importance to her. 

"You pass brilliantly, especially since you sunk Anthony's ball into the lake." marveled Gregory and Hyacinth nodded vigorously at Kate. When Colin came over the night before last to dictate to them what had transpired earlier in the day, they were practically rolling on the floor laughing at Anthony's expense. Even Eloise could not contain herself.

"Will you play with us when we return to Aubrey Hall?" Hyacinth begs. She would very much like to play Pall Mall with Kate. 

"I would be delighted." 

They smiled up at each other until the two Bridgertons' names were being called in the distance. 

"It seems that we are missed." Gregory mumbled. He wanted very much to hear the tale of their brother's defeat first-hand from the lady that brought it upon him. Oh well, there will be other opportunities at a later date till forever. 

A maid rushes towards them and almost expires from shock upon finding the three of them in the state of disarray they are in sitting on the ground. The three laughed at her fussing and, with the help from the maid, tried to get as much dirt and stains off their clothes as they could. Kate then adjusts Gregory's coat after fixing Hyacinth's hair as best she could. 

She looked them over and nodded, satisfied at their appearance. The maid mentioned that she came to fetch them for tea. 

"Tea and biscuits sound heavenly. Shall we head inside then?" Kate asks as she offers her hands to them. The two Bridgertons gladly take an outstretched hand each and the three of them walk side by side back into the house. Each sporting wide, jovial smiles on sun-kissed faces.

👒

From her spot near the windows, Eloise suddenly scrambles over to Francesca, grabs her by the arm and drags her to one of the tall windows along the drawing room. Francesca, making her displeasure known at being pulled away from her pianoforte, struggled and fussed all the way upon receiving not a single response to any queries she voiced. She opened her mouth to start another round of angry tirades when Eloise simply took her by the shoulders and turned her towards the windows to look out at the grounds. What she saw stops her tirade dead, and she softens immediately. As the two sisters moon near the window, Daphne, who was curious as to what was so interesting outside, came to stand beside her sisters and searched for what had captured their attention so. When she found it, she gasped and smiled. Violet, visibly annoyed with her daughters for ignoring their guests for the scenery, came over to look through one of the windows facing the grounds. What she saw causes a smile to bloom and her heart to flutter. Yes, she thought, she will do nicely. 

🎩

Concurrently in the study, Simon calls for Anthony to come over to his vantage point by the bay windows overlooking the grounds. Anthony, still greatly annoyed with his brother-in-law, scoffs and refuses to budge from his seat out of spite. Benedict, upon noting the elated expression on Simon's face, goes over quickly and spots the object of his amusement. Benedict could not resist a wide smile and gestures to Colin to come over with a simple head tilt. Colin, puzzled but curious, walks over to stand between his brother and brother-in-law to look out at the scene before him. The three men stood transfixed by the scene with delighted expressions playing on their handsome faces. Finally, Anthony lumbered over to see what the fuss was about and saw the scene unfold before him. His heart leaps, and a bit of dread starts to manifest in his chest. It seems that trying to not fall in love with Kate Sheffield will be a much more difficult endeavour than he previously suspected. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering why Anthony was annoyed with Simon, please do read my other fic 'To Viscountess Bridgerton, Love Duke & Duchess of Hastings' 😉
> 
> Thanks so much for all the love and support for this fic and thank you for reading! Have a great day ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading my first ever fanfic. If the dialog seems familiar, I have been posting as an anon in the tumblr of ladykatebridgerton. Do send her some love. Hope you have a great day!


End file.
